


Home

by Amrynth



Series: Between the Episodes; Critical Role [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, Kimallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrynth/pseuds/Amrynth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kima comes home to Allura in Whitestone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hard time seeing these two as not a couple and I just wanted to do a sweet little scenelet of them being being happy to see eachother after the attack of the Chroma Conclave. Will probably also return to this. I put my Crit Role things into a "series" because they all sort of happen in my own headcanon for the show.

Lady Kima thumped her maul down on the cobblestone without even noticing that the exact stone she had dropped it on had cracked from the weight of it. This was the house she had been told Allura was staying in Whitestone and it was only standing outside in the middle of the night that she realized she was still covered in bog muck. 

She smoothed back her tight braids, as though that was going to do much for her neatness. Or the giant dent in her armor. Kima made a face and shouldered her maul again before stepping up to Allura’s door and knocking. 

A long wait later and Kima knocked again. It was late and she was probably asleep. 

The front door opened and there was Allura, angelic in her sleep-tousled blonde hair and a pale blue nightgown. She was less angelic in her defensive stance, staff in hand and the rings on her fingers; though Whitestone was considered safe again knocking on the door in the middle of the night wasn’t something to take without being prepared.

“Kima?” Allura lowered her staff and her shoulders, looking down at the halfling. 

“Hey,” Kima beamed up at her, dazzled as she ever was by Allura’s strength and beauty.

“Kima,” she smiled this time and stepped out of the doorway to let her in. It was only as Kima stepped into the house that Allura took in her dented armor and her smile turned downward into a frown. “You’re all dented.”

“No, my armor’s dented, not me,” Kima corrected the mage.

“What happened? Why aren’t you in Vasselheim? Has Vasselheim-”

“Woah, breathe. Vasselheim is fine,” Kima interrupted. She set her maul down much more carefully than she had outside. “I was helping Vox Machina and their adventure went as well as their adventures ever do, and they said you were here so I came back with them. Because I wanted to see you.”

Continued concern and pleasure battled for dominance on Allura’s face. If Vasselheim was secure she would have to hope that it was because the Chroma Conclave was not so strong as to take the great city. 

“What happened to your armor?” Allura wasn’t ready to relax yet. She did set her staff aside, resting it near Kima’s maul. 

“Oh, nothing but the beholder throwing me off a cliff,” Kima said, bragging a little bit and watching to see if Allura was impressed.

“A beholder.”

“Yep.”

“Off a cliff.” 

“Yep.”

Allura exhaled a deep breath and dropped to one knee beside Kima. She brushed her pale fingertips across Kima’s brown skin and looked closely at her eyes before asking her question. “But you’re really alright?”

“Walking and talking and here to see you, yeah,” Kima couldn’t help her own heartbeat respond to the sudden closeness and proximity of Allura. 

“Good,” Allura said with a smile. She kissed Kima, a warm welcome home for the warrior; home wasn’t a place, it was when the two of them were together.

Kima was careful, knowing there were pointy parts of her armor and Allura was soft and oh-so-kissable and she didn’t want to accidentally hurt her. One of her hands found Allura’s arm, her whole body leaning into the kiss. 

“Come on, let’s go upstairs,” Allura said, running her fingers over Kima’s braids. “I’ll get you out of that armor and make sure you’re alright for myself.”

The halfling grinned and grabbed both their weapons before following Allura upstairs. She had the pleasure of enjoying watching Allura in a thin nightgown lead the way and knew this was the place she belonged. Wherever Allura was.


End file.
